Lord of the Springs: The Joining of the Drowned
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Ranma and co. journey to Jusenkyo to find the springs they need in order to become their former selves. But, three strangers get in the mix,and now its a battle over springs, and only one will become the Lord of the Springs! End of Part 1
1. The Joining of the Drowned

Lord of the Springs  
  
A/n: If you haven't guessed, this is a Ranma take of Lord of the Rings, minus the ring, Gollum, elves and pretty much the whole plot...so yeah, I don't own Ranma 1/2. I do however own Az, Medy and Mika.  
  
Lord of the Springs: The Journey Begins  
  
Rain clouds rolled in, thunder rumbling quietly. Two girls walked down the street looking for someone or something. Both were wearing identical clothing, a green version of Ranma and Akane's school uniform.  
"I think it might rain." The girl with light brown hair said looking at the sky.  
"What's your point Medy? We're looking for those people on that registry thing anyway." The girl with darker hair replied.  
  
"Baka, you forgot, we change when wet with cold water." Medy looked across the street before sighing.  
"Medy, is that Saotome-san?" The other girl asked pointing to Ranma who was walking along the wall.  
"It is. I'll be back Az." Medy climbed onto the wall and followed Ranma. The next sounds Az heard were the sounds of two people hitting the ground. Az climbed on the wall and giggled at the sight beneath her. Ranma was lying face first on the ground with Medy sitting comfortably on his buttocks.  
"Sorry Saotome-san, I didn't think we'd land that hard." Medy scrambled off of Ranma as Az jumped down to greet the two.  
"Did you tackle him Medy?" Az asked helping Ranma up.  
"Yeah, I got him didn't I?" Medy smiled before introducing herself. "I'm Medy, and this is my sister Az." Az waved. Ranma looked at the two before introducing himself.  
"Apparently you guys already know me. How, I don't know. Why'd you tackle me?" Ranma asked Medy.  
"Sorry about that, you see, we need help getting back to these cursed springs. We don't know where to go, or how to get there. We found your name and thought you could help us." Medy said apologetically. Medy felt a drop of water on her head before she looked at the sky. She whipped out an umbrella before the rain could start to fall in a downpour.  
"Damn, I guess we better get inside and get you guys out of the rain. Where's Az?" Ranma looked for the other girl but saw a little black pig twirling, if it could, around in the rain.  
"Right there," Medy said pointing to the pig. The door to the inside opened as Akane stepped out.  
"Ranma, maybe you and your friend should get inside from the rain. P- chan! There you are! Oh, Ranma, can you give him a bath?" Akane said handing Az to Ranma. Az glared at Akane then looked at Ranma before blushing a little pig blush. Medy snickered as she followed Ranma, Az and Akane inside the house.  
"I can give...him...a bath, I love washing animals." Medy volunteered taking Az from Ranma.  
"You will? Thanks!" Akane led Az and Medy to the bathroom so Medy could give Az a bath.  
"We might need clothes for you Az." Medy said running hot water. Az squealed a little before noticing Ranma in the doorway holding some dry clothes.  
"Here, for her when she's human again." Ranma left the room and shut the door. Medy set Az in the tub left the room. Az reemerged from the bubbles wet and gasping for air.  
"She should know I can't swim!" Az ranted. She walked to where a towel was and dried off. She then put on the clothes and left looking for Medy.  
"I'm sorry, are you looking for Ranma or Akane?" Az turned around when she heard Kasumi's voice.  
"Yes, I just got lost and couldn't find them. Oh, I'm Alizabeth Yabusami." Az said smiling slightly.  
"I'm Kasumi. They should be in the living room. I'll show you where." Kasumi said walking past Az. Az followed and was relieved to see her sister still there.  
"Kasumi, who's that girl?" Akane asked when Az and Kasumi walked into the room.  
"My sister. Akane, Az. Az, Akane." Medy said looking at her sister curiously.  
"Hi." Az smiled and gave a slight wave. There was a small scratching noise at the back door. Akane stood up and opened the door. P-chan ran in the room straight at Ranma.  
"I thought you gave P-chan a bath. How'd he get outside?" Akane asked Medy.  
"He might've snuck out again." Medy answered uncertainly.  
"I'll wash him!" Az trilled picking up P-chan. "Pigs are so cute!" Az made her way out of the room and into the bathroom for the second time. Az ran the hot water and dunked P-chan. When she brought her hand up, Ryoga came with it. "Oh my..." Az blushed before dunking Ryoga again.  
"Hello." Ryoga said when he came back up.  
"H-hi. M-maybe I-I should g-go. Seeing you're n-n-naked a-and everything." Az stood up and quickly left the room.  
"Well, the reason why we're here is actually we need to get to Jusenkyo and we thought Ranma could help us. Me and Az lost our other sister Mika looking for you guys." Medy said after Ranma asked again why she and Az were there.  
"So you thought I could help?" Ranma asked.  
"Well, you've apparently drowned there too. So yeah, we figured you and a few others could help us get there." Medy explained.  
"What do you and your sisters turn into when you get hit with cold water?" Akane asked.  
"I turn into a guy, Mika, she turns into a cat, and Az turns into a –." Medy was cut off by Az running in the room blushing madly.  
"I...there's a naked man...in your bathroom..." Az panted. Ranma stood up and told them that he would go look, knowing it was Ryoga. A few minutes later, Ranma and Ryoga walked in together to where Az pointed and had to have her mouth covered.  
"Medy, Az, this is Ryoga." Ranma introduced.  
"Can you take us to Jusenkyo?" Medy asked again after Az had calmed down.  
"Yeah, Ryoga, wanna go?" Ranma asked. Ryoga remained silent but nodded.  
"So its settled! We're off to Jusenkyo!" Akane trilled happily.  
"Akane, you cant cook, we don't want to die." Ranma said.  
"Shut up Ranma." Akane said hitting Ranma on the head.  
  
---  
  
A/n: There's the first chapter! Hope you liked!! Review for its my first Ranma story and I love you all dearly? . So review! 


	2. Five's a Crowd

**Ch.**** 2 Five's a party**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, can't own, won't own.

            Akane and Ranma watched the two girls talk animatedly. Much of which the girls conversation switch topics to quickly to where it eventually led to the discussion of apparently their pets.

            "Did you feed Carrot before we left?" asked Az.

            "No, I thought Mika did," Medy replied.

            "What about Tuna?" Az asked after some silence.

            "Mika's job," Medy replied, "Who was supposed to feed Kibbles?"

            "Me,"

            "Did you?"

            "Yep,"

            Ryoga, paying no attention the girls, or Ranma and Akane for that matter, walked into a teashop probably thinking that it was something else that was supposed to be there.

            "Does he know where he's going?" Medy asked. Ranma and Akane both shook their heads.

            "He has no sense of direction,"

            "Figured as much…where's Az?" Medy asked looking for her sister. A thud was heard followed by laughter.

            "Get off me Az!" Said a red head on her back. On the red head's stomach sat Az.

            "O-hayo, Mika!" Az chirped getting off of the girl's stomach.

            "Hi Az. Where's Medy?" Mika asked.

            "Over there," Az said pointing. She stood up and helped Mika up from her position on the ground. Medy, Ranma, and Akane, who was dragging Ryoga, walked over to where the two girls were standing.

            "Hi Mika!" Medy said hugging the girl. Az snickered as Mika almost lost her balance.

            "Medy, let go, I'm gonna fall," Mika said pushing her sister off.

            "Is this Mika?" asked Akane sizing the three girls up.

            "Yup, the oldest of us three," said Az happily.

            "Unfortunately I have these two as sisters…" Mika muttered. Medy gave her a smack on the back of the head which led to the sounds of a slight scuffle. Az sweat dropped and shook her head.

            "Mika…Medy…STOP!" She yelled. Medy and Mika looked at Az with innocence.

            "Sometimes I think she's the more mature one…" Medy said. Mika nodded in agreement.

            "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…" Az started to sing.

            "And other times…she fits into her roll as youngest," Mika finished. Medy nodded and stood up followed by Mika. Shampoo stood behind Az with a sweat drop.

            "…And this is how it goes…" Az sang not paying attention to the looks people gave her as they passed.

            "Az…Shut it." Said Mika rolling her eyes. Az stopped singing and grinned cheekily. Shampoo walked behind Ranma and hugged him around the neck.

            "We found help going to Jusenkyo, did you?" asked Medy giving Shampoo a look like this: O.o. Mika nodded.

            "Shampoo said she'll help. I was wondering if those three were stalkers…" Mika said giving Shampoo the same look.

            "Not stalkers, though that one's not very good with directions," Az said pointing  to Ryoga. Medy nodded in agreement.

            "Can we head for Jusenkyo now? I kinda want to be full girl again, not a halfie," said Medy with impatience. Az nodded.

            "Pigs aren't for me, they may be cute and all except…nuh uh they get way to dirty," Az agreed happily. Ryoga gave Az a glare as Akane sweat dropped and attempted to get Shampoo from choking Ranma.

            "I have no complaint over mine…" Mika said holding back a laugh at Akane's attempt.

            "What do you turn into anyway?" Ranma asked after getting air. Mika grinned evilly.

            "A panda," She said simply. Akane sweat dropped.

            "Okay…well all of you, except Az double as someone…" She said.

            "I guess so, let's go!" Az exclaimed thrusting her fist in the air. A drop of rain fell onto Az's fist and she grabbed the nearest umbrella possible. "Okay, now lets go," She said. Everyone except Medy and Ranma went underneath the umbrella Az was holding and began walking as fast as they could to keep up with the moving girl.

A/n: Y'all know the drill. Review!


	3. Back Up Off My KoolAid!

**Lord of the Springs – ****Ch.**** 3 Back up out of my Kool-aid!**

A/n: Time for my ghetto-ness to shine! Notice the title. I didn't expect to get so many reviews…never expects anything but at the end, all 7 of the reviewers for last chapter get something special! To be off topic for a minute…my cat is trying to go into the Dr. Pepper box by moving all the sodas…interesting…

**Disclaimer:** To own a manga and the anime including all the rights: a lot of money.

To own the manga and anime just to read/watch: about $50.

 To write a fanfic and add a disclaimer: Priceless. For everything else there's MasterCard. I don't own MasterCard…just doing cheesy advertising for them. . Blimey…you guys want your story now…right? One more off topic moment…my cat opened a Dr. Pepper.

**Ch.**** 3 Back up out of my Kool-aid!**

            The five continued their not-so-epic journey across Japan and heading toward China. When…there was another unexpected stop.

            "Pig-tailed girl! And Akane! I didn't expect you two to be here!" Kuno exclaimed with his usual, technique of saying hello to Ranma.

            "Get out of here!" Ranma said kicking Kuno away. (My goodness... my cat is tearing open the box with his teeth…)

            "Secret lover?" Mika asked with interest. Akane gave a short laugh and shook her head.

            "Secret lover? No, Kuno loves and hates Ranma," Akane explained.

            "So…love-hate relationship?" Az asked. Ranma shook his head feircly.

            "No! He loves the girl form but hates me when I'm a guy. He's an idiot if you ask me," Ranma explained more clearly.

            "I just thought of what you and Medy are…" Mika said quietly. Az's ears perked up and she turned to Mika.

            "What are they, Ate?" She asked. Mika looked up and noticed Az was staring at her. She mumbled something and Az gave a smile of malice. (Latin route to the word male…cough)

            "Medy and Ranma are what? Transvestites?" Az said a little to loudly causing those around her to look over at their group. Mika's eyes burned with fire as she tackled her sister to the ground choking her.

            "I didn't say that baka! Do you want to die before Tita Bette gets home or not?!" Mika asked not loosening the grip around Az's neck. (Such a sweet family…imagine Homer and Bart Simpson if you will.)

            "Cant…breathe!" Az managed to choke out. Medy stepped over to her sisters and pulled Mika off of Az. Az took a loud gasp for air and stood up shakily.

            "Mika….wait for Mama Nette before you guys start fighting. It would be more fun that way. Remember last time?" Medy asked. Mika and Az nodded. Akane cocked her head to the side in slight confusion.

            "Are you three Philippine by any chance?" Ryoga asked, finally saying something since the beginning of this story. Az looked at Medy, who in turn looked at Mika and all three nodded.

            "Hai, we're not full though. Only half. And…we don't know much Tagolic," Medy explained. (Tagolic, the language of the Philippines! Which I only know what I'm putting in the story. And at the moment I am home alone and there is a dog, not mine, barking outside…)

            "That explains it. Who's Philippine in your family?" (My cat is evil!) Akane asked.

            "Our 'tou-san. 'Kaa-san is Japanese and something else…" Az said.

            "So, you do not know what your mother is?" Shampoo asked.

            "Well…not completely," Mika said after some thought. After a few minutes of silence they continued back on their way toward Jusenkyo. (Medy: Its about time you quit stalling trying to figure something out. Me: -.- Shut it Medy.)

            It was around midnight when the group stopped to sleep for the first time since the journey started, and they were no where close to Jusenkyo.

            "There's a hot spring over there that we can bathe in," Az said pointing to a bunch of rocks, which no one could see. Mika and Medy hit Az over the head and pulled out a flashlight.

            "Those are rocks baka," They both said. Az shook her head and sighed. "We live just north of those rocks and the rocks have a hidden hot spring. What we can do is-," Az was cut off by Medy.

            "Go to the hot springs in the morning then-," Mika took over from Medy.

            "Go get food from 'kaa-san, visit kuya and Tito Boy and-," Az took over once more with a glare at her sisters.

            "Go to Jusenkyo from there," Az finished. Akane and Ranma sat down and continued to try and set up their campfire for warmth. Akane turned around and looked into the trees and bushes as if expecting someone to be there ready to kill them. (Suspense!)

            "What wrong Akane?" Shampoo asked now following Akane's example.

            "I think we're being watched…" Az said for Akane. And being watched they were. Az looked behind her and gave a frightened scream. The others looked at Az and shined the flashlight on Az who was toppled over with a duck on top of her.

            "Get it off me!" Az said hitting it on the head with anything close by. Ranma, Akane and Shampoo started laughing and pulled the duck off of Az.

            "Maybe we should hit the hot springs tonight. This is another Jusenkyo drowner," Ranma explained. Az muttered things about ducks being evil and they should all be made into food or pillows or something to the effect.

            "Its just Mousse. He's harmless," Akane added. Az continued her mutterings and sat by the no-fire campfire. Medy and Mika both gave a slight laugh and hugged Az.

            "Az's afraid of ducks," Medy said.

            "And geese," Mika added. Az sent a look up to her sisters and muttered something in Tagolic.

            "She almost was killed by a duck once," Medy said trying to explain Az's fear.

            "Medy, whats her phobia called?" Mika asked thoughtfully.

            "Ornithophobia," Az muttered. Mika looked down at her sister again.

            "What?" She asked.

            "Ornithophobia!" Az said raising her voice. "And its not full ornithophobia, I'm only afraid of ducks and geese. Not all birds in general," Az said with annoyance.

            "Ranma, why don't you Medy and Mousse go to the hot spring and change back to your normal forms?" Akane suggested.

            "It would be a good idea, seeing Kuya Ichi in a dress," Mika added. Medy and Ranma nodded and left toward the hot spring with the flashlight and evil duck, er…Mousse.

            The next morning, the group walked toward the hot springs for a quick bath then toward the small house they saw from the spring. A little boy was running around outside chasing the chickens while an older man was trying to feed them.

            "Tito Boy!" Mika said pointing the man.

            "And Kuya Anto!" Medy said pointing to the small boy.

            "Kool-aid!" Az said pointing to a pitcher sitting on a table. Everyone accounted for sweat dropped and the group walked toward the house.

**---TBC**

A/n: Yay! Next chapter you'll meet Medy, Mika and Az's family! First, some translations!

**Ate:** Sister.

Kuya Ichi: Brother Ichi – Medy's male form name.

**Tita Bette:** Auntie Babbette

**Mama Nette**: Auntie Jaenette. (Note: Tita and Mama mean pretty much the same thing)

**Tito Boy:** Uncle Boy. (I think every Philippine family has a Tito Boy. Uh…I'm just not sure if the Boy part is right though.)

**Kuya Anto**: Brother Anto – The three girls little brother.

**Kuya**: Brother.

**Reviewer time!**

**Anime Victim:** Gracias Mi Amigo. I had to decide between a cat and a panda…but pandas are more fun…though I didn't get to see one at the San Diego Zoo when I was in CA.

**Himura-chan:** Si! And…it gets better because I have an idea for the next chapter…you'll just have to wait.

**SweetliMedy:** I think I have your name in the dictionary on Word. But feh. Its about damn time!! I'm glad you do like it. I come home from California and see reviews in my box…you now how much pressure I've been under?! None really…heh…I did finish one report. I need to start reading the other book.

**Marvi:** Uh…gracias? I'm glad I'm... I mean my story is loved. Wait a minute…you're Medy's cousin…I knew I recognized your name!! dramatic music

**Momiji-chan****Wa**** Baka:** You were complimented Krissie. look at Anime Victim's review But gracias mi hermana!

**Ranma Dudette: **Hehe. I'm glad you like. I might change the summary to give it more of a…I don't really know…but hey, gracias!!!!

AND NOW….Review and there will be a next round by another chapter! Adios! (Waoh…that's a lot of Spanish.)


	4. Once more, without water!

**Lord of the Springs Ch. 4**

A/n: Very important!! Monday (Aug. 9) is when I'm starting school, so my fics may not be updated as often as usual…okay well…it'll take me longer. Since not all my reviewers (pretty much everyone minus three people) for this story don't read the other anime I write in/for, you guys need to know this that way I don't get mail saying "Why didn't you update!?!?!" or something like that. Other then that, nothing new has happened…except…yeah…my disclaimers will all be something like cheesy advertising…

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone! I have great news!!

People: Not another Geico commercial…

Medy: You lowered your cholesterol?!

Me: No. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by -

People: We know! Switching to Geico!

Me: No. By writing this fan fiction...and...I don't own a car...or the anime...

People: -.-

**WARNING: **In this chapter, there will be some sexual references…don't hate me for it. I gave you this warning…read at your own risk. (Worse then what you read/see in Ranma ½ )

**Ch. 4 Once more, without water!**

The group of six made it to the house within ten minutes and was greeted by the man and the little boy who tackled Akane.

"Nana!!" the little boy said hugging Akane around the knees. Az, Mika and Medy snickered while the man, Tito Boy, pulled the little boy off of Akane's knees.

"Anto, that's not Nani…" Mika said trailing off in Tagolic. (Mind you, I don't know a lot of Tagolic. I'll eat the food though. XD) Az looked around nervously before leaning into Tito Boy.

"Is she home?" She asked quietly. Tito Boy nodded. Az and Medy cringed.

"Damnit," The three girls muttered.

"My babies!" A woman cried peering through a window. The three girls groaned and turned to the others.

"Take a step back unless you want to get wet," Mika warned. The others nodded and stepped back away from the three. The woman reappeared with a bucket. She threw the contents of the bucket, cold water, onto the girls, who soon changed.

"Squee!" The little black piglet, known as Az squealed with mixed anger and embarrassment. Mika pulled out a sign and black marker and wrote on the board, the words 'Damnit.' Medy being the only one who was able to speak spoke for the girls,

"Damnit!!" She…er…he cried. Another squeal was heard as Anto poked at a black piglet.

"Bacon!" He cried continuing to poke the piglet.

"I see you haven't gone to Jusenkyo yet, lets get you inside so you guys can change back to normal," Their mother said. Mika picked up the two piglets and walked inside, followed by Medy and the others.

"Put, Az and Bacon in Az's room, you can throw water on them after you two change back," Tito Boy said to Mika. Mika nodded and walked down the hall. She returned shortly and waved to the others. The girls' mother threw hot water on the two and handed Mika a pot of hot water.

"For Az, do it in her room," She instructed. Mika nodded and skipped off down the hall. Akane poked Ranma and Mousse.

"Where's Ryoga?" She asked. Ranma shrugged and Mousse stared at Shampoo.

Inside Az's room, Mika saw only one of the black piglets and assumed it was Az, so she threw the water on it. Instead of showing the naked fifteen year-old girl, it was a naked, sixteen year old Ryoga Habiki. Mika's eyes widened, followed by a blush. She shut the door and ran out of the room in near hysterics from trying not to laugh. A little black piglet peeked from underneath the bed and gave a bright red blush.

"SQUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The piglet cried darting form under the bed and scratching at the door to get it open. Ryoga grabbed a towel that was on the bed and wrapped it around his waist, before opening the door. The piglet darted out of the room and leapt, if piglets could do that, on the back of Mika's head.

"What the - ? AZ!!!!" Mika said picking her sister up by the tail. "Bath time!" She snapped. Medy took Az from Mika into the bathroom and dropped her into a tub of hot water. Az came back up, once again gasping for air.

"So, Az, what did it look like? Was it big and white and wormy? Or was it small?" Medy asked with an interested look on her face. Az turned bright red and smacked her sister on the head.

"Hentai!!! I cant believe you! Argh! Just get me some clothes!" Az sputtered in frustration and embarrassment. Medy nodded with a laugh and left, returning a few minutes later with Az's clothes. Medy left the room while Az changed and noticed something strange about the group.

"You!" said Ranma and Akane pointing at a person in the shadows.

"You!" said the person pointing back at them. Medy and Mika recognized the voice.

"Cousin!!" They both cried. Az came out a minute later with a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. It was none other then…

---

Sorry guys ending here!!

Medy: But!! Who is my cousin?!

Me: Fine I'll tell you. I was lying anyway….

---

It was none other than Pantyhose Taro!

"Cousin Panty!!" Az cried. Mika and Medy both ran at Pantyhose Taro and hugged him, Az followed in pursuit.

"You know him!?" Akane asked.

"You're related to him?!" Ranma asked with a O.o look.

"Hai, he's our cousin, ain't that right, Cousin Panty?" Mika said patting her cousin on the back. Pantyhose Taro however blushed. Ranma and Akane continued with the O.o look and backed away, bumping into Ryoga along the way. Unfortunately for Ryoga, his towel fell off from the bump. Akane shrieked in surprised and jumped into Ranma's arms.

"Put your towel on man!!" Medy and Mika shrieked while Az hid behind Pantyhose Taro.

"I don't want to see anymore naked guys for as long as I live!" Az cried. In embarrassment, Ryoga picked up his towel and tied it on firmly. The others looked away with wide eyes and backed away from Ryoga. Ranma dropped Akane and stepped farther away.

---

A/n: I'm seriously ending it here.

**APOLOGY: **Gomen Nasai minna-san!! I didn't want to make it that perverted!! It just rolled! Not to mention I discussed one of the parts up there before I wrote this chapter. I don't really need to be TOS'ed for not having the right rating…but GOMEN NASAI!!!! Please forgive me for any bad mental thoughts!!!!

Az: I hate you…

Me: …Of course you do, you're getting the full Monty.

Az: -.-

A/n: So review, don't TOS me, and say you don't hate me!! Don't forget, I wont be updating as often as I can as I'm a frosh this year. -.- So don't flame me either!! Ja Ne!

P.S: I warned you!!


	5. End of Part one!

**Ch.**** 5 End of Part one!**

A/n: Its like BAM! I'm throwing out the last chapter of part one! (AKA This will be in the LOTR trilogy format…except it will be about five chapters…like this one!) Surprise guest in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what!

People: What?

Medy: You lowered your cholesterol!?

Yes! Well…no. I wrote another chapter!

**Lord of the Springs: The Joining of the Drowned – End of Part one**

After the Ryoga scare, the group was about to continue their journey (Ryoga is clothed!) when they realized that two of their number were missing.

"Where Ranma?" Shampoo asked looking around for him. The others shrugged before Medy pointed out,

"Where's Az?" Medy asked. Mika came in from the kitchen holding an empty plate.

"Who ate the lumpia I just cooked?" Mika asked. (Lumpia is really good. I cant describe it!!) Everyone said 'not me.' When Mika noticed Az was missing. "That little brat!!" She said handing the plate to Medy. Medy ran in the kitchen for a minute and came back out.

"The Nutella and graham crackers are gone too," (Nutella is really good!!) Medy said. The group was quiet for a while when they heard munching sounds outside the house.

"Found them," Akane said pointing out a window. Outside the window were Az and Ranma, who were eating said food. Mika walked outside the house and around the corner and to where Az and Ranma were eating.

"ANATA BAKA YARO!!" was some of the words Mika used to yell at her sister and Ranma.

"Mika! Gomen! Iie! Iie!! Quit! TASUKE!!!" Az yelled running from her sister.

Around midnight that night, the group left once again to begin their journey to Jusenkyo. Except…a stir in the bushes caused everyone to squeeze together. A faint hissing sound was heard.

"Presciousssss…" they heard. Akane, Az and Shampoo pushed the three boys forward to look in the bush. Before the boys could get a good look, a blurry figure of a fourteen year old girl appeared in front of them.

"Damnit…how many times did I tell him?" She muttered bitterly to herself walking into the bushes and dragging out a pathetic looking hobgoblin like creature.

"It burns us! Those tricksey hobbitses, they are the ones that hurts us! They stole our preciousssss…" The hobgoblin cried. The girl smacked the thing on the head and continued to drag him.

"Shut it Gollum!!" The two figures faded into the night and the group stared with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" They all asked. A voice came from over their heads.

"Excuse me? Okay uh…we had a problem with our prop guy…so you wont remember anything," The voice said. The group stared blankly into nothing and went back on their journey.

By morning the group was on a boat heading toward Jusenkyo and China, when they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Help! Underwear thief!!" A woman screamed. Akane and Ranma turned around quickly and saw Happosai dart around the corner laughing.

"Damn pervert," Ranma said chasing Happosai.

"Who's that?" Medy asked Akane.

"He's my 'tou-san and Ranma's 'tou-san's old master. He also has an underwear fetish," Akane explained.

"I think that's who cousin Panty is hunting…" Az said. Akane nodded. A splash was heard as Ranma threw Happosai into the water.

"And that's hopefully the last we'll see him during this journey," Ranma muttered.

**-End**

A/n: That's the end of Part one! Aka _Lord of the Springs: The Joining or the Drowned. _Review and part two, _Lord of the Springs: The Two Paths_ will be up!


	6. Lord of the Spring: The Two Paths

**Jusenkyo **

a/n: Yay! I'm almost done with this part of the trilogy, after this chapter I have one more until _Lord of the Springs: The Lord of the Spring_ So buckle up for the next chapter and this one! You know what would make me happy? If you guys read my _Vegemon_ fic. My mom is getting movies off of netflix and one of the is Ranma. Its going to come after what she has now, that, and _Poltergeist Report_ after that and a movie she wanted, I'll be able to watch the first eight episodes of _Fushigi Yuugi_. Okay, here's the story...you know...I'm stalling...I keep coming up here until I can get an idea...This might be the last chapter then its going to be part three...I might not make it past this chapter...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ranma, but you guys know who I do own...I hope!

**Jusenkyo **

"We're almost there!" Ranma called to the others after seeing a well placed sign that said 'You are now entering Jusenkyo.' An unfamiliar face popped up in front of the others, which made them jump in surprise.

"Nihao! Welcome to the Accursed Spring! Would you like a tour, eh?" the young boy said looking at the group.

"N-" Ranma said before getting hands placed over his mouth.

"Yes, we're looking for a couple of springs really," Akane said while the others nodded frantically behind her.

"Follow me," the guide said turning his back and walking toward the springs. "What spring are you looking for anyway, eh?" he asked glancing back at the group.

"We're looking for the spring of drowned man and the spring of drowned girl," Mika said pulling down her shirt. After about twenty minutes of walking and near-drownings, the tour guide stopped and turned to face the group.

"Weren't there nine of you before, eh?" he asked. The group looked around and counted heads.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...where Ryoga?" Shampoo asked after counting off their number aloud. The group looked around where they were before groaning.

"Looks like he got lost. Lets go get him, eh?" The tour guide said leading the group around Jusenkyo for another hour or so before finding the half pig half human.

"Lets go Ryoga," Akane said dragging him by the collar. The group stopped short when the tour guide stopped abruptly.

"Well?" Eight voices said seeing the boy's confusion.

"We might be lost," the tour guide said with the tiniest of a sweatdrop rolling down his face. Eight veins began to pulse on seven faces.

"How do you get lost? You work here!" Ranma snapped. The tour guide looked at him with a goofy smile.

"I don't even work here, eh?" he said. Ranma took a step toward the faux tour guide with his hands up to strangle him. Akane grabbed the martial artist by his collar and pulled him back.

"No, Ranma, you can't kill him," she said.

"How'd you end up here?" Genma asked. The boy shrugged and pulled a map out of his pocket.

"I was here for a vacation and I fell into 'Spring of Drowned Canadian,' that's why I talk like this, eh?" the boy said. He gave a long bow and looked up at the others, "My name's Corey," he said. The others bowed and introduced themselves while Ranma stole his map.

"I found where they are!" Ranma said pointing to two different areas on the map. The group gathered around it as Corey gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I was holding it upside down...oops...eh?" he said. The group looked at each other then at the map as if memorizing it.

**TBC **

A/n: After all my stalling, I get this far! W00t! Oh, uh, there will be one more chapter before the final story of the trilogy. Review! Don't flame!


	7. Welcome to Jusenkyo

**Jusenkyo **

a/n: Yay! I'm almost done with this part of the trilogy, after this chapter I have one more until _Lord of the Springs: The Lord of the Spring_ So buckle up for the next chapter and this one! You know what would make me happy? If you guys read my _Vegemon_ fic. My mom is getting movies off of netflix and one of the is Ranma. Its going to come after what she has now, that, and _Poltergeist Report_ after that and a movie she wanted, I'll be able to watch the first eight episodes of _Fushigi Yuugi_. Okay, here's the story...you know...I'm stalling...I keep coming up here until I can get an idea...This might be the last chapter then its going to be part three...I might not make it past this chapter...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ranma, but you guys know who I do own...I hope!

**Jusenkyo **

"We're almost there!" Ranma called to the others after seeing a well placed sign that said 'You are now entering Jusenkyo.' An unfamiliar face popped up in front of the others, which made them jump in surprise.

"Nihao! Welcome to the Accursed Spring! Would you like a tour, eh?" the young boy said looking at the group.

"N-" Ranma said before getting hands placed over his mouth.

"Yes, we're looking for a couple of springs really," Akane said while the others nodded frantically behind her.

"Follow me," the guide said turning his back and walking toward the springs. "What spring are you looking for anyway, eh?" he asked glancing back at the group.

"We're looking for the spring of drowned man and the spring of drowned girl," Mika said pulling down her shirt. After about twenty minutes of walking and near-drownings, the tour guide stopped and turned to face the group.

"Weren't there nine of you before, eh?" he asked. The group looked around and counted heads.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...where Ryoga?" Shampoo asked after counting off their number aloud. The group looked around where they were before groaning.

"Looks like he got lost. Lets go get him, eh?" The tour guide said leading the group around Jusenkyo for another hour or so before finding the half pig half human.

"Lets go Ryoga," Akane said dragging him by the collar. The group stopped short when the tour guide stopped abruptly.

"Well?" Eight voices said seeing the boy's confusion.

"We might be lost," the tour guide said with the tiniest of a sweatdrop rolling down his face. Eight veins began to pulse on seven faces.

"How do you get lost? You work here!" Ranma snapped. The tour guide looked at him with a goofy smile.

"I don't even work here, eh?" he said. Ranma took a step toward the faux tour guide with his hands up to strangle him. Akane grabbed the martial artist by his collar and pulled him back.

"No, Ranma, you can't kill him," she said.

"How'd you end up here?" Genma asked. The boy shrugged and pulled a map out of his pocket.

"I was here for a vacation and I fell into 'Spring of Drowned Canadian,' that's why I talk like this, eh?" the boy said. He gave a long bow and looked up at the others, "My name's Corey," he said. The others bowed and introduced themselves while Ranma stole his map.

"I found where they are!" Ranma said pointing to two different areas on the map. The group gathered around it as Corey gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I was holding it upside down...oops...eh?" he said. The group looked at each other then at the map as if memorizing it.

**TBC **

A/n: After all my stalling, I get this far! W00t! Oh, uh, there will be one more chapter before the final story of the trilogy. Review! Don't flame!


	8. The Race to the Springs

**The Race to the Springs**

a/n: Its almost over. The last chapter of part two when we find out who is the lord of the spring...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Ranma ½ characters.

**The Race to the Springs**

No one still to this day knows how it started, but they know that they'll never forget the outcome. After tossing the map to the side, those who drowned in Jusenkyo's accursed springs took off. Anyone who didn't see could've sworn it was a stampede, which it was to poor Akane.

Ranma had managed to get through the crowd and start running toward the spring.

Seeing this, Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo followed adding on speed. Genma and the three girls followed barely missing the springs around them. Corey and Akane hung back at a normal person pace when they were walking. However, this race wasn't as easy as they thought.

"Ranma! I can see your underwear!" Mousse called. Stopping Ranma looked down at his pants to make sure they were indeed covering his underwear. The others ran forward as Ranma cursed to himself.

_First_, he thought, _I'll take out Ryoga, he won't find the right spring for a while. Then I'll go for Mousse and pop. Then I'll get my spring._

"Hey Ryoga! Just between us buddies, the real spring is over there," Ranma said pointing toward a spot with very many springs. Ryoga, not realizing the trickery in Ranma's voice went the way he pointed while our favorite martial artist pulled a Mr. Burns.

"Its my spring!" Az called to her sisters narrowly missing a tree.

"No, its not!" Medy, Shampoo and Mika all yelled taking alternate routes. Next thing anyone knew, there was a boy, cat, panda and pig running toward a spring.

"Squee!" squealed Az.

"Mrow!" Shampoo meowed jumping on Mika's back and hanging on for dear life as the panda tried to run and pull the cat off her back.

"Bwahaha! I'll see you guys when I'm full girl again!"

"Pop! Quit wasting your time and just give up!" Ranma called to his father. Behind him, a duck was waddling around looking for what must've been the glasses in Ranma's hand. A splash of cold water hit Ranma and Genma as they stumbled a bit after their change into a female and a panda.

"Gah! That was hot!" Medy said after getting hit with the sought out hot water. The others around her nodded as they dodged a tree. Shampoo jumped and landed on Medy's back who stumbled, tripped and rolled into Az who fell and rolled into Mika, grabbing her leg and forcing the girl to fall.

"Squee!" Ryoga cried shaking a piggy fist at Ranma. He launched at Mousse starting a Duck-Pig fight. They were only about a yard away from the spring when...

**TBC**

A/n: And so, we stop here, leaving you all to wonder what happens, send me reviews and the last part of the trilogy will be completed. Thanks to all the reviewers for this and the one before it. XD I love y'alls Review!


	9. Lord of the Springs: The Lord of the Spr...

**Lord of the Springs: The Lord of the Spring**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Ranma characters. Damn…

A/n: Haha! This is the last part. T.T. So now I say to all my reviewers' thank you for sticking with this. I did watch Ranma and I seriously like it. True, the dubbed female Ranma sucks…but hey, that's good for me as long as I can watch it. If this seems weird, I'm listening to the Titanic soundtrack so you guys get the idea. (Was dancing earlier at the part where the Titanic crashed and everyone was freaking out)

**Lord of the Springs: The Lord of the Spring**

**Last time…**

_"Squee!" Ryoga cried shaking a piggy fist at Ranma. He launched at Mousse starting a Duck-Pig fight._ _They were only about a yard away from the spring when..._

**Now…**

It was like they came from no where. Those damn construction signs… But no one noticed them, seeing as they were running and full speed into the person in front of them. There was a loud splash as nine bodies fell into the springs. Akane rushed over to the spring Ranma and the other males who were struggling for air. She reached a hand in and pulled out a…rabbit.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as she pulled out four more rabbits. "This is the wrong spring!" She said as she went to where the girls were. Instead of pulling out rabbits, or even girls, she pulled out...wait yes…four young females!

"You guys are in the right spring! At least you guys can read!" Akane said. Az, Medy, Mika and Shampoo pulled stood up and began doing something much to the washing machine. (XD Phillip in drama did the washing machine as his object in mime.)

"Of course we can! I think Ranma is one who can not read," said Shampoo as she wrung out her hair. The other three girls followed in pursuit before wringing out their wet clothes.

"Arigato gomaizu!" The three said with a bow before leaving the accursed springs. Rabbit Ranma hopped over to Akane and bit her leg, which scared the crap out of her to where she kicked the rabbit martial artist back into spring of drowned girl. It was around midnight before things were sorted out except…something was missing from Akane and Shampoo.

"Where's my bra!" Akane yelled out when she realizes what happened.

And that masked crusader stood above a sign holding up two bras.

"My pretties!" He cried kissing the lingerie. The answer to your question as to who the lord of the spring is…

The Lord of the spring was none other than everyone's favorite person. Happosai.

**End**

A/n: The end! Its roughly two pages. Not to shabby eh? So this was Lord of the Springs. Thanks for reviewing and Leave a review!


End file.
